The beginning
by Kitarah
Summary: the adventures of Sarah Magnus-Druitt. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. dont forget to leave a comment or review!
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

Here is the first chapter of my story I hope you enjoy it and I do not own Sanctuary or claim to even own it. I am just writing stories that I think people might like. Remember I am open to good reviews and bad reviews so please review my stories. It helps me to become an even better writer.

Enjoy

Knowing I was the only one who had the power I had, knowing I am dangerous to humanity was a bit stressful. I was put into a safe place by my mother. Occasionally my father would come and check on me and my mother on the holidays. But other than that I was to remain a secret. My mother hired many people to guard me and to keep me safe from people who were willing to harm me and use me for my ability. Several of the people were special like me. My mother called us Abnormal's. My mother is not like a typical mother. She is actually one hundred and fifty nine. My father is now one hundred and sixty two. Long ago my mother and a group of people found a vial of rare blood. In it contained the purest form of vampire blood. There was enough for five people and they all got many different powers. My uncles James Watson, Nikola Tesla and Nigel Griffin were famous characters.

My uncles were famous characters in history. They practically made history. James Watson was Sherlock Holmes the famous detective of his time. Nikola Tesla was the famous vampire Dracula. And Nigel griffin was the invisible man. My mother did not make an image of her because she was the head of the sanctuary network and did not want attention. My father however was a very dark man in his time and he still is to this day. My father was a killer; he had his demon for years. He was known as Jack the ripper.

My mother and I were talking about how everything was and just general talk over a secured telephone line.

"Mother I miss you and Daddy where is he?" I said.

"I do not know darling, are you still training?"

"Yes everyday mother" I said.

"That is good, how is everything there?"

"Pretty good what about at the castle?"

"Good, I love you my daughter" she said.

"I love you to mother"

As I was saying goodbye to my mother alarms went off. There was a perimeter breach. I looked around and I still had the phone to my ear and my mother heard everything.

"We must go now" said a male voice.

"No not without all of you"

"We will stay back and fight" said another male voice.

"They will kill you"

"Then we will die with honour" said a woman's voice.

My mother was trying to get me to talk on the phone but the line soon went dead and the last thing she heard was a single scream the scream of her daughter in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2 Lost

Please comment and review I am open to good and bad. It helps me become a good writer. I do not own Sanctuary nor do I claim to. This is just stories I made up that I think are good.

Helen Magnus was frantically trying to get a hold of John Druitt, Sarah's father. John could teleport anywhere he wanted to if he knew the location and the layout. After a day of calling him he soon arrived and was his cocky self.

"Helen why do you disturb me, we both know you do not want me here so why do you call?"

"It is Sarah" she said.

John's expression soon changed to serious. He listened to what Helen had to say. She told him of the conversation she had with her and how there was alarms that were going off soon after they were saying their goodbyes. Then she told him of the scream that she heard and it sounded like Sarah.

"We must go now" said John.

"I agree" said Helen.

Within seconds of being at the sanctuary building they were soon at the safe house I was in. They saw a gruesome sight. There was blood smears on the walls. Pools of blood lay in every direction. Desks and chairs were flipped over. Papers were scattered some with blood soaked into the grain. Everything was a mess and it looked like something from a scary movie.

"John" Helen said in horror.

"We will find her do not worry she is strong" he said.

Helen looked at John and something sparked within her. She felt assured that they would find their daughter. They were both looking around and John was teleporting into every room to see if there were any survivors of the massacre. There was only one room they never looked in and that was a secured door that my mother put into the safe house. It was a panic room that was virtually indestructible.

"This is the only room left" said John.

"Do you think she is in there?" asked Helen.

"Let us hope so. I cannot lose another daughter" said John.

Helen looked up at John and saw his sincerity. And she saw he was worried. They both could not lose Sarah; she was the only one left. Ashley died saving her mother and the sanctuary network she sacrificed herself after they turned her into an abnormal using the source blood. The last word she ever said to Helen was mommy then she teleported when the electromagnetic shield was around the castle and she instantly died along with the person who was also injected with the source blood. That image would haunt Helen for a very long time.

"Helen I am going in alone"

"No we go in what is the worse that could happen?"

"I cannot let anything happen to you; I will go in and open the door if there is nothing wrong"

Helen looked at John and nodded. He gave her a simple smile and then he took a running start and teleported into the panic room leaving Helen to be alone.


	3. Chapter 3 Memory

Here is chapter 3 I hope you are enjoying it so far. Please do not hesitate to make a comment or review on how I can write differently or if I am doing alright. I will accept good and bad comments. Enjoy!

I was in the middle of eight men who surrounded me. Their job was to protect me and they knew that if my mother was to hear about this which we all knew she would she would come and rescue me. As I was getting bored I could have sworn I felt something. I looked around and I closed my eyes. I felt my mother and my father as I opened my eyes I saw my father in front of me.

"Father" I said happily.

He quickly came to me and I held onto him. The door was soon opened when he told me my mother was outside the door waiting for me. As the door swung open my mother turned around and I smiled at her. She smiled back and ran to me and held me tightly. A little too tight I might add. As she was holding me I felt two drops fall on my shoulder. I instantly knew my mother was worried about me and she was crying.

"Let us go home" said my father.

I smiled and he teleported my mother and I first and then he proceeded with the eight men that were protecting me.

For many days my mother told me about how my sister sacrificed herself to save her and to save the network. I cried at first but I knew to be strong. Ashley was my big sister and she was stronger than me. But I still missed her. She also told me about my father and how he was struggling to control himself. I knew that he had his demon and I knew that he was the famous killer Jack the Ripper. But I did not think of my father as a murderer he was just my father that was it.

My father was walking by my bedroom door as my mother and I were talking and I saw his shadow. I then remembered a memory of me getting injured.

"Daddy, Daddy" I said.

My father was having the same flashback. Ashley and I were in the garden playing and running around outside Ashley was seven at the time and I was only four years old. My mother was making a lunch so we could have a picnic and my father was working on some papers. As Ashley and I were running I fell down and began to cry. Ashley ran to me and tried to help me up.

"Come on Sarah it is not that bad just some scrapes and bruises that is all you're a big girl"

When she moved my dark brown curly hair out of my eyes she saw several streaks of blood going down my face. She looked at the wound on my head and she ripped her nice dress that my father gave her. She wrapped my head tightly and I was still crying.

"Stay here Sarah I will go get mom and dad"

"No do not leave me I am scared" I said through tears.

She was looking at the house and then to me. She then lifted me on her back and piggy backed me all the way to the house. I saw my blood was staining her brand new dress and she told me not to worry about it. When we got into the house Ashley set me down on the couch in the sitting area and she yelled for my mom and I yelled for my dad.

"Daddy, Daddy" I said.

"Mommy, Mommy" said Ashley.

My mother and father nonchalantly walked into the sitting area and they saw my face was covered in blood and so was Ashley. They both ran to us and my mother undid Ashley's handy work she saw that blood was oozing from a huge wound on my head.

"Ashley you are not injured anywhere are you?" asked my father.

"No father, this is from Sarah, we were playing outside and she fell and hit her head on a rock"

"John infirmary I have to stitch her head"

My father soon teleported me into the infirmary in our house. The reason why we had an infirmary at the time was because if anyone found out that my father and mother were special and that so were Ashley and I then we would be killed because we were different.

I looked at my mother and she looked at the door. My father soon entered and I looked at him.

"Sarah I must be going now, you are safe here. I will be back soon I promise"

"Yes father"

He gave my mother a smiled and he walked away and was gone in the blink of an eye.


	4. Chapter 4 The Castle

Chapter 4 do not forget to comment and review I am open to good and bad Enjoy!

My mother and I stayed in my room locked in for a couple of days after my father left. She told her best friend to leave food outside of the door and to not let anyone disturb us. After a couple of days my mother told me to follow her everywhere in the castle. That was what she wanted and I obeyed her. She told me that there was dangerous Abnormal's in the sanctuary and I was to not go to the fifth floor at all. She then told me that two of her colleagues were Abnormal's.

"One is a werewolf and the other is a Neanderthal. They are harmless so do not be alarmed"

"Yes mother"

We soon walked into a room and I saw four people standing together. They soon turned toward us and I smiled at them.

"Sarah this is William Zimmerman. Henry Foss, My assistant, and Kate Freelander they help me in capturing Abnormal's. Guys this is Sarah, Sarah Magnus-Druitt. Ashley's younger sister"

Henry and My mother's assistant both looked at me and I smiled. William and Kate were a little clueless but I just looked at my mother.

"I thought Ashley was your only child?" asked Will.

"I never told anyone about Sarah because she is one of the strongest Abnormal's" said my mother.

I looked at my mother and then to Henry. I gave him a smile and as my mother explained to the four people that I was to be protected and I was their number one priority I was soon allowed to roam free within the castle.

Henry found me looking at some books and he walked with me. We were soon having a conversation and I was amused with him.

"So what are your powers?" he asked.

"Have you met all of the five?"

"Yes well except for Nigel but I was told about him"

"I possess all of their powers times ten including I can control fire"

"Whoa that is so cool" he said.

I chuckled and I went to a window. The city looked beautiful and I loved looking at it. Henry told me about the different buildings that we could she and he then took me up to the top of the castle. It was in the tallest tower and I smiled at him.

"This is beautiful" I said softly.

"I know"

I looked at him and raised an eye brow and he soon caught himself and quickly added the city. I just chuckled at him and we went to his office. He showed me the shield that was around the castle. He also showed me several cameras and he showed me there was one pointing directly at my door.

"Well looks like someone has a direct view" I said with a chuckle.

"These are just for security purposes and plus I am not like that"

I chuckled at henry and gave him a smile. I then walked away before I embarrassed him some more I waved good bye to him and walked toward my mother's room. As I was about to enter I heard her talking on the computer.

"John you must stop running away"

"I am not running away, I am trying to solve something, Sarah is safe with you and I will be back I promise"

"She will wonder why we are no longer together and we cannot keep lying to her"

"I almost harmed both of you, until I can get rid of this thing inside of me I will be a danger to the both of you I must be going now, good bye Helen… I love you both"


	5. Chapter 5 Surprise

Don't forget to comment or review. I hope you all like this. There will most likely be at least ten to twelve chapters of this alone. Enjoy!

I walked back to my room and I left the door open. I just laid there on my bed staring at the ceiling. My mother was lying to me about my father and her being together. She would always avoid the answer when I would ask about him. I decided to go see what Henry was doing and as I was walking I saw he was playing basketball with Will. Kate was watching will and the big guy was the referee. I watched as Will and Henry were very competitive. Will then bumped Henry out of the way and made a basket and Henry got a little hot tempered. I watched as he was walking away and my mother's best friend followed him. I followed also and he was looking angry. I followed them and he looked at my mother's best friend.

"I don't know what's happening to me" he said.

"Just calm down"

He looked at me and that was when he turned. He started turning into a werewolf I looked at him and then I ran into his arms. He was stunned but it stopped his transformation. I held onto him and I kissed him gently on the lips. I kept kissing him and then he was back to normal. My mother passed by and she saw the both of us.

"Sarah" she yelled.

I could hear her English accent echo within the room. I then ran off into my room and left my mother's best friend and Henry alone with her.

Shortly after there was a knock on my door and I automatically knew it was my mother. I slowly opened the door and I watched as she walked in. For some reason I was a little frightened and then I heard the door knocker echo within the castle. I quickly got up and ran towards the door and I left my mother there. As Will opened the door I saw Nikola Tesla.

"Uncle Nick" I said happily.

"Sarah what are you doing here?"

"Long story tell you later"

"Let me guess cabal almost dying and then you were brought here?"

"Pretty much"

He smiled and my mother soon came down the stairs also to greet Nikola. I smiled and he knew something was wrong but he did not want to push it.

"Anyways I will talk with you later ok?" he said to me.

"Ok Uncle Nick it was great seeing you"

He smiled and walked away with my mother. I went back into my room and I left the door open again. I looked up at the camera and as I did my cell phone began to vibrate. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and I read the message.

Sarah can you come to the mountains, you know where

J.D


	6. Chapter 6 The cave

Don't forget to comment and review! I am open to both good and bad reviews! Enjoy!

I got on a black jacket that my sister wore and I put on black jeans. I tied up my dark brown wavy hair and I looked in the mirror. How much I missed her but I knew that one day we would be reunited. I quickly put my phone in my pocket and I walked into Henry's office. He was listening to music and I smiled at him. I deactivated the shield and he looked at me.

"Do not tell my mother"

"She will find out" he said.

"I am going here; I will be with my father call me if she freaks out"

I gave him my cell number and gave him a quick kiss. I zipped up my coat and as I was about to teleport my mother and Nikola walked in. I smiled at my mother and quickly gave her a kiss and I teleported out of the castle and into the mountain region that my father told me about a while ago.

xxxXXXxxx

Henry looked at Helen and he knew automatically that he was in big trouble. He quickly typed in the numbers on the piece of paper and his computer was searching the location. My mother had that angry, evil look on her face that made Henry cringe in fear like a dog.

"Why did you let her go?"

"She told me she was going to be at this location with her father"

He quickly pointed to the computer screen and Helen looked. She saw that the location was on one of the tips of the Rocky Mountains in Northern British Columbia in Canada. Helen was about to shout at the top of her lungs when Nikola stepped in.

"Now, now Helen she is a big girl, she is with her father. If there is one thing I know is that he will not let her get harmed in anyway. He will protect her and it is not like we cannot just fly there anyways. She is much like her father and we both know that"

Helen just looked at Nikola and walked away. Nikola then raised an eye brow at Henry and he followed her like a shadow. That was when Henry let out a breath of air and was relieved that Nikola just saved his ass.

xxxXXXxxx

When I landed I was in a cave system and I saw my father. He looked at me and he looked up ahead. I remembered doing something like this for him when I was about ten years old. There was a series of buttons you had to press in order for something to come up.

"Remember the order?"

"Yes father"

"We are both doing this for your mother, be careful now. We will go on the count of three"

"Ready?"

"Yes"

"One, two… Three"

We both teleported to different areas of the cave system we were in pressing buttons one right after the other. Within seconds we were at the end and I was a little out of breath. My father smiled at me and he looked up ahead. I could see him studying the walls and that was when he looked at me.

"I want you to stay close to me I do not want anything happening to you do you understand?"

"Yes father" I said.

We both walked up ahead there was left turns and right turns and occasionally two ways to go and we would end up some times at a dead end so we had to restart. Finally after what seemed like eternity that was when we saw it. There on a podium was a jewel engraved with symbols I did not understand.

"What is that?" I asked.

"The missing piece of the puzzle your mother has been working on"

I looked at him and as soon as he grabbed it the ground began to shake. I looked at my father and a rock fell between us. I teleported out of the way as I reappeared many more rocks fell directly onto me and I just looked at my father. That was when everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7 Gone

Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Enjoy this one! Don't forget to review or comment!

John watched in horror as his beloved daughter was buried under rocks. When they stopped falling he quickly began to dig her out. How could he let this happen? He was thinking of every possible question as he moved boulders after boulders away trying to get to his daughter.

"Sarah, just hold on" he said.

John finally removed the last rock off of Sarah and he saw her lifeless body just lying there. John gently lifted Sarah up and he could feel the slightest movement within her chest.

"Daddy" she whispered.

"I'm here Sarah. You're safe now"

He crouched down and teleported out of the cavern. When he arrived he immediately went to the infirmary and he gently put Sarah's bloody and beaten body on the table. He then called down Helen. As she arrived she saw John was removing Sarah's blood soaked clothes.

"What happened?" demanded Helen.

"Another one of your father's tricks" said John.

Helen saw the blood covered body of her only daughter and she was furious. Her only daughter might die all because of her father.

"Why did you take her out of the castle she was safe and out of harm's way"

"I needed her because of this. You were working on another one of your fathers puzzles and I remembered seeing this in one of his books. But it only said I could get it on your birthday once a year."

He handed the jewel to my mother and she was stunned. I slowly opened my eyes and I tried to move. I screamed in so much pain and that was when I saw Henry walk towards my mother. He looked directly at me and I cringed in so much pain. He ran past my mother and he ran to me.

"Sarah" he said.

"Henry it hurts so much" I said in pain.

He held my hand and my mother walked in. she gave me a sedative and I was out cold.

Henry looked at John and he was furious with him. He walked over to John and he punched him right in the mouth. As John recovered from the initial shock John and Henry were fighting. Helen was trying to stop them but as she was distracted she heard my vital signs crash. Alarms and beeps were going off. Henry and John stopped fighting and they watched as my vitals went from being a little high to nothing being there. The numbers on the monitor were now at Zero.


	8. Chapter 8 awake

Sorry about my story being late just had to work for the whole week. Hope you enjoy this continuation. Review to tell me if I am doing well or leave a comment!

Helen was struggling to get her daughters vitals to stay at least above normal. Henry was in his room struggling to come to terms with the fact that he might lose the one person that truly accepted him for who he actually is. John was with Helen to try and help stabilize his daughter.

"Helen I am sorry" said John.

"It is not your fault, it was just an accident"

John nodded and finally after so many tries I was finally stable. John and Helen then walked away and left their daughter to rest. Henry watched as they were talking about the artefact and he then slipped into the room. He saw the tubes that were connected to Sarah's body and he could hear a constant beep coming from the monitor. He took a chair and sat down beside her and held her hand.

"Sarah; don't leave me. You are the only person that understands me and I do not know what I will do if you go. I love you Sarah"

He watched as the only movement came from Sarah was the movement of every shallow breath she took moved her chest up and down. Slowly days turned to night and nights turned into weeks and weeks into months. Sarah was in a small coma due to injuries and no one knew if she would ever get out of it or not. Everyone had to move on and there was nothing anyone could do. If someone had some time to do nothing they would go to Sarah and stay with her. She was never alone as she was recovering. The remaining five, Nikola Tesla, and James Watson came to the castle to help my mother in performing her duties. The heads of the other Sanctuary networks would call on a regular basis to see how my mother was doing and to see how her daughter was doing. Word spread from one person to another and that was how everyone knew Helen had a second daughter.

As Will was sitting down and watching television in Sarah's room he heard movement. He slowly looked around scanning the room and he saw Sarah move. He looked at her and saw her eyes were moving. They were looking around the room and then back to him.

I watched as Will gave me a smile and he called my mother. My mother came running into the room and she was frantic at first and then she gave me a smile. I smiled back and my father was beside her.

"Sarah you are alright" he said with a smile.

The tube that was helping me to breath was removed and I was able to talk. My voice was a bit raspy but it did not matter. My mother told me to rest but I wanted to get up and move around. My legs felt a little funny and as I put one foot down and then the other I tried to stand but I started to fall. That was when I felt two hands on me and I looked who they were and my eyes met up with Henry.

"You better take it easy" he said gently.

"Henry"

He smiled at me and everyone was happy. I could see that I was missed and now I was back. Henry gently put me back into the bed and my mother gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room. My father smiled at me and he walked away with my mother. I saw Uncle Nick and Uncle James were smiling also and they walked away. Kate and Will also walked away but Kate wanted to remain behind.

"Let's go" said will

"But I wanted to stay and talk"

"You can talk with her another time lets go"

Henry and I were alone and I looked at him. He was looking down and I touched his hands. That was when I felt a single tear drop onto my hand. I grabbed onto Henry's hands and I pulled him towards me. He tried not to look at me and yet I made him.

"Henry please don't cry"

"I am not crying I just have something in my eye"

I chuckled and I pulled him towards me. I then gave him a gentle kiss and it seemed like it was an eternity but it was only a couple seconds.

"Tell me what is wrong"

"I cannot lose you; you are the only one that knows my secret that cares about me"

I smiled and I held onto Henry. I loved him no matter what and I knew he knew that but I did almost die and he did almost lose me.


	9. Chapter 9 try and try again

Enjoy!

I was still in a wheelchair unable to move my legs. It was a little hard getting around and occasionally I would get these painful headaches. My mother did test after test to figure out why but she could not. My uncles worked night and day to try and figure out how to stop them. But they were unsuccessful. It seemed like I was burdening everyone and I detached myself from them especially Henry. It seemed like we would get into more and more fights. Sometimes it was about something other times it was about nothing. I was in my room and I was drawing a picture when my nose started to bleed. I quickly pulled out a tissue and wiped my nose. My bedroom door was open and I rolled past the door so I could get to my bed. Of course I knew Henry was watching but I did not care. We just had a fight about me trying to be independent. So Henry walked away from the fight and I just sat there. I was trying to get into my bed when I got a sudden headache. I held onto my head and I thought it would be quick but the pain was intense. I screamed from the pain and I fell to the floor. Soon I heard running and I screamed again. When I opened my eyes for a brief moment I saw Henry. He quickly held onto me and I held onto my head. He then gave me a shot of something my mother gave him. Finally the headache stopped and I looked at Henry. He helped me into my bed and I watched as he was about to leave.

"Henry please don't leave"

He looked at me and stopped. He then closed the door and he lay down beside me. I looked into his eyes and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke I was alone and it was dark out. I got up and I saw the wheelchair but I did not go to it. Instead I tried to get up and walk. I managed to stand up but I felt wobbly. I then moved one foot after the other. I soon made it to the hallway and I saw my father at the end of the hall.

"Come on Sarah you can do it" he said with a smile.

I looked at my father and i was using the wall to walk but I moved away from it. I started to walk alone and I held out my hands. I looked at my father and I saw the my family waiting for me.

"Sarah you can do it" said Uncle Nick.

"Come one Sarah your strong enough to walk" said uncle James.

I looked at them and I started to walk some more. that was when I landed right into my fathers arms. Everyone cheered and I smiled brightly. I knew I was on my way to walking and being independent.

I would walk around with my mother who would hold onto me. And occasionally Kate and Will would help. Henry I was told was gone on a mission to some place with my mothers assistant and so I was to not expect him back for another couple of days. But already I was walking normal and I was alright.

As I was walking alone I started to wobble a bit. I was not one hundred percent alright. I was about a seventy five. I could not run what so ever but I was working towards it. And occasionally as I walk I would fall to my knees. But I would get back up and try again. That was what I had to do, try and try again. I walked around the castle and then to my mothers lab. She was just finishing a video conference with Henry and her assistant.

"Mother"

"Sarah is everything alright?" she asked.

"Of course mother, I was just wondering would you like to go for a walk in the garden?"

"Of course Ash... I mean Sarah"

I looked at my mother and I knew right then and there she was missing Ashley. She never got our names confused. But I knew because Ashley was more normal then I was I would not be fully accepted by my mother. They only flaw that she had was she was immortal. The same with my father and Nicola and James. But other than that I was always the child with the problems.

"On second thought mother, I am kind of tired-"

"Sarah I am sorry alright, I am so use to Ashley being around and now that she is gone"

"That is alright, did you figure out if that artifact father and I risked our lives getting is helping you with your puzzle?"

"Actually uncle Nick and James are in the library trying to figure it out now"

I nodded and I walked away from my mother. I went out to the garden by myself and feeling the sun shine on me was amazing. I felt happy and I looked up at the sky and I saw something in the distance. It looked like a bird but I was not sure. It started to circle above me and that was when it did a dive right towards me. I tried to get out of the way but I could not move fast enough. There was no one around and as it landed I was helpless. I could not teleport because the shield was up. And I could not run because I could not go that fast yet. I looked at it and recognized it as a Pteranodon. I tried to move out of the way but it stopped me from moving in any direction. As I tried to move it raised on of its wings and I looked at the castle. How was I going to get out of this one?


	10. Chapter 10 Forgotten

Enjoy! Remember I do not own sanctuary or claim to own them I am just using the characters to write a story that I think is good! Review or comment!

As the Pteranodon was about to strike I heard a distinct growl that I knew all to well. I looked to my left and I saw Henry and my mothers assistant were back. Henry turned into a wolf and he quickly went in front of me. My mothers assistant grabbed me and carried me into the castle and he gently set me down on one of my many wheelchairs. And then he ran outside to help Henry. I wheeled myself to the window and I saw Henry and the big guy scare off the Pteranodon. Henry then changed back to himself and I quickly looked away. Yeah I loved Henry but we were not that far into the relationship.

My mother came running to the front door when she heard Henry growl. She immediately thought something happened and that I was injured yet again.

"Sarah are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes mother" I said with a sigh.

Henry and the big guy came inside and I smiled at Henry. They told my mother what happened and she was beating herself down for not going with me. I wheeled myself to the room and I started to walk around some more. There was a knock on my door and I walked over to answer it. Henry was standing there smiling and I smiled back.

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright"

"Of course I would be why wouldn't I?"

I watched as Henry's expressions changed and we walked around the castle. I was happy that Henry was home and as I was walking I felt a slight head ache come on but I thought nothing of it.

Henry was amazed that I actually could walk. But I did tell him I was limited. My father and the others left shortly after I was able to walk and my mother got back to her regular duties. Henry was always with me and I liked it. Occasionally I would need my wheelchair because I was still to weak. But I was able to walk which was a good thing.

My mother was doing paper work when I wheeled into her office. She glanced up and I gave her a smile. I got up out of the wheelchair and sat on her couch. She gave me a nice smile and I smiled back at her.

"Mother we should go on a vacation for once"

"You know we cant ash... I mean Sarah"

I looked down when my mother said my sisters name. It made me cringe every time she would do that because I knew that she wishes Ashley was back. I knew that I was the one on the back of everyone's mind. It was not that long that Ashley died for our mother and it was not that long that my mother lost the only normal daughter she had.

"You wish I was back at my home rather than being here don't you?"

"What no Sarah that is non-sense I want you here so I can protect you"

"Than why do you keep calling me Ashley?"

"Because her birthday is next month and she wont be here to celebrate it"

I looked at her and got back into my wheelchair and was about to leave when she stopped me. She had this look in her eyes and she went in front of me got down on her knees and looked into my eyes.

"Sarah what is wrong?"

I looked at her and she looked at me. I could actually feel the tears starting to come up. One actually escaped and my mother had this look of love but sadness in her eyes.

"Sarah tell me what is wrong?" she begged.

"You remember Ashley's birthday but you forgot mine, for your information it was last week remember?"

I then wheeled away from her and left her in her moment of shock. Everyone forgot but they actually remembered Ashley's birthday like nothing.


	11. Chapter 11 Happy birthday

Hope you enjoy it! don't forget leave a comment or review!

My door was locked at all times and the only people I would let into my room were Kate and the big guy along with Henry. Will was my link between my mother because I was a little mad at her. I was her flesh and blood and all she could think about was Ashley. It was a year since Ashley died and yet my mother could still not come to terms with it. I knew she loved Ashley and I know she misses her dearly. I think everyone does but when she forgets my birthday that is something that is not right.

I was alone in my room and I was on a video conference with Declan. He was the only one I could turn to for help on this issue. I could not go to my father about this or the others. So Declan was my only option. He was really good friends with my mother and with me.

"You do know your mother loves you" said Declan.

"Of course I do... but forgetting my birthday and only remembering Ashley's that is a little out of line don't you think?"

"Not really. Your mother just lost a child and you expect her to be alright with it"

"So you think I am being a little hard on her about all of this?"

"Yes just a little" he said with a smile.

I smiled back and we continued our conversation. Occasionally he would be interrupted by his team but that was how the head of the sanctuary house was always busy. Finally when Declan had to go he told me that if he had time he would come and visit. I nodded and as he was about to say goodbye I heard Terrance Wexford Declan looked at me and he then turned his attention to the other screen.

"Declan, Helen is incapable of running the Sanctuary network, she is emotionally compromised from the loss of her daughter"

"Terrance there is nothing we can do she is still running the Sanctuary like she normally does"

"But this is non-sense we both know it. If we make a unanimous decision then we could take over the sanctuary network"

"What are you talking about?" asked Declan. "In case you have forgotten I am Helen's dearest friend and I will not turn on her no matter what"

Terrance and Declan were arguing and Declan kept looking at me and then to Terrance. I listened to every bit of it and Declan then said goodbye to me and shut off Terrance's link.

I knew Declan was under a lot of stress. Hell I would be too if I was apprenticing under Uncle James.

I was walking around and as I reached a window I decided to look out at the city. It was beautiful out and I heard laughter coming from down the hall. I was about to walk down when I saw my mother come around from the corner. She was talking with someone and laughing. I looked at her and was about to walk away when she said my name.

"Sarah"

"Yes mother?"

I was raised to respect my mother around guests and seeing as this person was a guest I had to be respectful even if I was still mad at my mother.

"Excuse me for a moment doctor. If you would like I can introduce you to my colleague Doctor William Zimmerman"

"Sure that would be nice Helen"

I smiled at the doctor and walked with my mother. When she introduced him to will we went to her office. I looked at my mother as she went behind her desk and grabbed a key from her drawer. We then walked to a room and it was pitch black in the room. I looked at her and she smiled at me. When she closed the door and turned on the lights there was a shout of surprise followed by a bunch of people jumping with joy out of their hiding spots.

"Sarah I am terribly sorry please forgive me?"

I looked at my mother and then to the guests and I smiled at her. Every sanctuary head of house leader was here including Declan except Terrance. I also saw my father and my Uncle's there was Kate and Henry along with the big guy and some Abnormal's. I smiled at my father and soon music was going and everyone was talking with one another. My mother left for a moment and Will joined in. My father approached me and actually gave me a huge.

"Happy birthday" he said while pulling a small box from his pocket.

When I opened it I saw a beautiful locket. When I opened it there was a picture of all four of us in it. I smiled at my father and gave him another hug. Uncle James of course gave me a book to read but this book was a vintage book from 1896 which was rare to find. I smiled at him and he knew I loved to read. Uncle Nick smiled at me and gave me a very interesting prize. He told me that I had to figure it out myself and that it was suppose to me a secret. I nodded at him and then Kate the big guy and Will pulled out a very big box. They all smiled at me and when I opened it there was a very beautiful plant inside of it.

"This plant is a little rare but the big guy wanted to give it to you and so we all decided this would be a good present for you" said Kate.

I smiled at them and I looked at Henry. He was talking with some people and I sat down for a moment. My head was hurting a little and so were my legs. I began to rub them and when my father and my Uncles saw this they came over to me quickly.

"Sarah what is wrong?" asked my father.

"Nothing to worry about it is just my leg his hurting that is all, and so is my head"

Uncle James immediately checked my vitals right then and there and I looked at him and chuckled a little. My head ache was gone and the pain in my leg was gone also. I got up and began to talk with Declan and he gave me something that I really liked. It was a video watch that one of his team members made. He showed me he had the same one and I smiled at him.

"In case you need some one to talk to and your on the go I will be right here" he said pointing to my wrist.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then I finally went to Henry and he looked at me and then he pulled something out of his pocket. I looked at him and he slid a ring on my middle finger and smiled at me.

"took me awhile to get this made but I hope you like it"

"I love it"

I gave him a huge hug and he chuckled. Everyone was having fun and I was also. My mother soon came and I looked at her and hugged her. She smiled and I smiled back.

"Thank you mother this was a perfect thing. I am sorry about over reacting"

"Non-sense I am your mother and I should have known I should have remembered it is my fault and you had every right to be mad at me"

I smiled at her and she pulled out an envelope and I saw two passes to a resort on the Cayman Islands. I smiled at her and I gave her a huge hug. I wanted to go somewhere where it was just my mother and I and finally she gave me that.

As the day progressed and the party was still going I sat down while I watched everyone dance with someone. My leg was hurting again and so was my head. I was having the occasional dizzy spell but it would go away in an instant. I got up and walked towards the door but my head started to hurt again and I got dizzy. I tried to reach the door but everything went blank. My vision went blurry and that was when I fell to the ground. Everyone stopped to look at me and my mother, Declan, Henry, my father, Uncle nick and Uncle James all came to me.

"Mommy" I whispered in a very faint voice.

"I'm here Sarah"

I could feel her touch my hand before everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12 why me?

ENGOY!

Everything was in chaos. Helen Magnus was about to lose her daughter again. Something was wrong and she could not figure out what was wrong with her. She glanced up as her good friend Nikola Tesla was hooking Sarah up to I.V fluids. She looked to her left and saw James Watson was checking Sarah's vital signs. She saw John was holding onto Sarah's hand and whispering something into her ear. She glanced towards the windows and saw Declan was comforting Henry. Will and Kate were worried the big guy had his medicine pouch and the other heads of house were watching behind them. Everything was in Chaos, and worst of all Helen could not find what was wrong with her daughter. She could not figure out what she could do.

"Helen" yelled Nikola.

She broke out of her gaze and heard the long noise she hated. Her daughters vitals were at zero and Nikola was trying to get Helen to pass him the paddles so he could shock Sarah to try and bring her vitals back up. Helen quickly obeyed and she saw her daughters body Jerk from the bed. Nikola recharged the paddles and shocked her again. That was when Helen finally broke down and John looked at her.

"Helen she will survive we need your help"

"But-"

"HELEN" yelled John "She is our daughter do not doubt your ability you are strong be strong for her"

Helen looked at him and nodded and quickly assumed her role and started becoming primary. She beckoned her assistant to come over and he quickly put on a lab coat. Nikola was making sure the fluids were running alright. James Watson was checking Sarah's vitals again and monitoring them. John was still holding Sarah's hand and her assistant was helping her.

"I need you to please" demanded Helen.

"but it is to risky" said her assistant.

"Please she is not coming back that is our last hope"

The big guy looked at his medicine pouch and quickly pulled out a pinch of his special medicine and put it in Sarah's mouth. Everyone paused for a moment and then Sarah started to gasp for air. Nikola quickly gave her oxygen and as he was checking to see if Sarah would wake up something happened.

Helen saw James, Nikola and John quickly disappear. Helen looked at Will, Kate, Henry, and Declan.

"Find them" she demanded.

John glanced up and saw they were in an enclosure. He looked out the bared window and saw they were on the red list floor which meant they were in a red list enclosure but which one John did not know.

"James get us out of here" demanded John.

James was glancing around and he was trying to figure out a way to get out of the enclosure. Nikola was looking at John and he saw him holding Sarah. Nikola and John heard some leaves rustling.

"Wait...John can't you just teleport us out of here?"

"I've been trying but I can't. Sarah is blocking my power"

"Well that's no good"

They continued to hear leaves rustling and James was still trying to find a way out. He looked at John and Nikola and that was when he saw something.

"We now have company" said James.

"Where?" asked Tesla.

John was then grabbed from behind and Nikola and John were now fighting for their lives. James heard of this abnormal, or super abnormal. He was created by the Cabal but after Ashley's death the cabal were no more. They gave him the name of Beta but Helen gave him the name of Don but he was still a red Lister. John and Nikola were still fighting and James looked down at me.

"Daddy" he heard in a very faint voice.

"Sarah its uncle James I need you to move that door"

I opened my eyes and I saw Uncle James. I then heard painful screams coming from my father and Nikola. I looked up and I saw they were fighting for their lives. I tried to get up but I was very dizzy.

"Can you help me to the door?"

James nodded and I touched the door and closed my eyes. It began to move and I kept moving it. When there was enough room James quickly helped me out and next was my father and Nikola then James. The door quickly shut and I looked at my father.

"Are you alright father?" I asked

"Perfect" he said with a smile.

Everyone started to laugh and I looked at the stairs. Everyone started to walk and when I got up I immediately fell down. I looked at my legs and I tried to move them. But I couldn't something was wrong and I knew it. I tried again and this time I stood up but when I tried to move my leg moved a little bit but then I fell down. By then Nikola, James and my father were at the bottom of the stairs. I was trying my hardest to stand up and walk but I couldn't. I just couldn't move. My father ran back up the stairs and he saw me struggling to move. I tried to walk but I just kept falling. He was about to touch me when I pushed him away.

"Get away from me I have to do this myself"

"But Sarah" he said.

I looked at him and he saw the tears streaming down my cheeks. Why was everything bad happening to me. Why me?


	13. Chapter 13 first steps

Enjoy! don't forget to review!

Helen was sitting at her computer looking at one screen while she watched her daughter in a very deep sleep. She got Henry to wire her computer to surveillance camera that was outside her bedroom to her computer so she could keep an eye on her daughter. John told her about the incident that happened and after much struggle and seeing Sarah trying her hardest to walk was heart breaking.

"Magnus" said will.

"Yes will?"

Will looked at Helen and saw the worry in her. He could see that she was saddened and worried probably about Sarah. She was keeping everyone busy including Kate and himself on catching Abnormals. Nikola and James left to go check something in Egypt. And John was gone also to do his own thing. Henry was given problem after problem to fix. And the big guy was off visiting one of his dearest friends.

"We caught the Abnormal you sent us for but we had to send him to England"

"OK Will thank you"

"Did you get my memo?" will asked.

"Yeah sure"

"So you know I am quitting then"

"Yes sure do"

Will sighed and he knew Magnus was not listening to him. Of course he would not quite here this was his life now and he loved every moment of it. On the police force he was a joke for everyone. He was not appreciated by anyone and here he was able to travel and experience new things and no one laughed at him.

"Are you worried about Sarah?"

"No why?"

"You just agreed to me leaving... you were not paying attention and you were lost in thought you usually don't do that unless you are worried about someone"

"Sorry Will, I guess I am worried about Sarah, all her time spent while trying to walk went down the drain in a day and now she is struggling to walk"

Will looked at Magnus and he was worried about her. He sat with her and tried to talk with her but his phone began to ring. He looked at the screen and answered it. Declan was on the other line asking about the Abnormal that was sent to his Sanctuary and Will tried to talk to him about it.

"How is Sarah?"

"She is still sleeping"

"K I just have to finish some work here and I'll be on the first flight back there"

"OK I'll tell Magnus"

Will looked at Magnus and saw she ran to her computer. When Will walked over to the computer he saw Sarah was up and she was trying to walk. Helen was watching intently and when she saw Sarah take her first step he felt like this was a mother watching her infant child take their first step.

Helen ran to her daughters room and saw Sarah smiling at her. She smiled back and Sarah kept taking baby steps. She was actually beginning to walk again.


	14. Chapter 14 Oh Henry

Enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review or comment!

It was late at night the wind whistled in the night and every Abnormal and human were asleep, well almost everyone. There was a distinct scream that echoed in the hallway. Helen awoke and heard the scream echo again. She knew that scream like the back of her hand. Half the time she was there when that scream would echo within the castle. Helen quickly got up and threw on a soft silk robe. She ran to the door and heard the scream turn into a growl.

"Oh Henry" she said softly.

Helen quickly went in and she saw her daughter was already there. She looked at both of them and Henry was trying to move from her but she was persistent.

"Henry listen to me everything will be fine do not fight it"

"No it won't"

Helen saw her daughter was trying to calm Henry down. When Helen found Henry as a child he looked rough and ragged. Ashley was younger than him but they were both inseparable at the time. Ashley helped her mother with helping Henry find his human side. Sarah was never told about Henry and Henry was never told about Sarah. But as Henry grew older he became more human but he still had trouble with the fact of him being who he was.

I was trying my hardest to calm down Henry but I did not know what I was doing. Only my mother knew and she was just standing at the doorway watching as I struggled with Henry.

"Henry do not fight it" I said.

"But I might hurt you"

"No you won't Henry I have been through worse"

He looked at my eyes and he saw I was serious and yet worried. Then finally he just let it happen. I looked at him as he changed and I saw the big guy come in also. He looked at Henry and he saw him change. I stood back with my mother and she was looking at Henry also. He let out a howl and I smiled at him. Kate walked towards the door rubbing her eyes and as she saw Henry she screamed and looked at my mother.

"Kate that is not nice"

"What- who-"

"Kate don't you recognize Henry?" I asked.

She was in shock and I chuckled. Henry looked at all of us and I smiled at him. He walked over to Kate and sniffed her for a minute and then he ran down the hall. I looked at him and for some reason all I saw was Henry. I did not see a werewolf I just saw my Henry. It took me hours and days to finally be able to walk but running was another thing. My mother was still concerned with me being at he Sanctuary but I told her that there was no where else for me to go and she agreed. As I cried and struggled to walk my first couple steps everyone was encouraging me. I would walk down the hall but then I would be to weak. After awhile though I would be able to walk for long distances and when I tried to run my legs would not move as fast and I would end up face planting right into the floor.

Henry took one last howl and he walked over to me and bent down. He then started to play with me and I looked at him. Now all I saw was a dog and I chuckled at Henry. Everyone went back to bed and my mother made sure Henry would not get out of the Sanctuary. I was helped back into bed by my mother and the big guy and I was trying to sleep when I heard another howl. But this time it was from outside. I looked out my door and I saw Henry was just sitting there but he was looking out the window.

"Henry what is that?"

He just looked at me and began to sniff the air. I looked at him and he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. I then heard the same howl only this time it seemed closer. Henry transformed back and I quickly looked away. I threw him a blanket and when I looked up I saw he was red.

"Sorry" he said.

"Oh Henry… What is that howl from?"

"I don't know"

I got up and looked out my window and I saw the bushes rustle and I focused on one part of the bushes. That was when I saw another werewolf.


	15. Chapter 15 the truth

Enjoy!

In the morning I heard a girls laughter as I walked into my mothers office. She was talking with another girl and I saw Kate Will and Henry were all laughing.

"Sarah your awake... how are you feeling?″

"Alright who is this?″ I asked with curiosity.

"This is Casey she is the werewolf that was outside the sanctuary″

I looked at her and I gave her a smile. She smiled back and I walked away to go get something to eat. I then heard Henry was talking with her. She was smiling at him and she was also flirting with him. I quickly hid and I heard what they were talking about.

"So where are you from?″ asked Casey.

"I don't know, Doctor Magnus and the Sanctuary have been my home ever since I was a child″

"Oh well it must get boring after awhile?″

"No not really there is a swimming pool, basketball court everything you can imagine″

Henry then sniffed the air a little and he looked in my direction. I quickly dissapeared and I decided to go to the swimming pool to cool off a little. I was swimming around trying to get my thoughts off of Casey. _Henry was my boyfriend and he cared about me so of course he wouldn't go after someone his own kind would he?_

I thought about Henry and how he was finally with a girl his own kind and how he might be happier. As I was thinking about him and swimming my leg would not move at all and I was at the deep end of the pool. I tried to reach the ledge but I was just out of reach I tried to move my leg but it would not go. That was when I felt an arm around me and I turned around only to face Henry. I felt his skin touch mine and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Are you alright?″ he asked with concern.

"No my leg won't move″

Henry then helped me to the shallow end of the pool and he sat me down and started to rub my leg. I just smiled at him as the shivers kept going through my spine. I was soon able to move my leg and I smiled at Henry. He gave me a smile and as we were swimming close to each other Casey came running and jumping into the pool with us. Both Henry and I got splashed by the cool pool water and I just looked at Casey. She smiled at me and Henry and that was when Henry let go of me and proceeded to splash Casey with the pool water. He did not notice that I got out of the pool and I left. I quickly had a shower and as I was combing my hair I looked in the mirror and I automatically knew I was jelous of Casey. I was jelous that Henry was going to leave me and go with Casey. I was looking at myself and as I was about to walk my leg started to act up again. I quickly went into the wheelchair that was in my bathroom and I took a sigh.

"Why would Henry want me? I am broken and Casey is his own kind″

I wheeled myself out of the bathroom and I proceeded to the elevator. I pressed the button to go down and I was looking at my phone. There was a picture of Henry and I in the garden and I just smiled at it. As the elevator made its all to familiar ding I wheeled myself into it and pressed the button. I then saw Casey put her hand in between the door and she looked at me.

"Your Henry's girl aren't you?″

"Yeah why?″

"Because I am going to tell you this now to make it easy on you later... Henry will be mine and you better get over him sooner than later″

I looked at her and she just chuckled and let the door close. I knew she was going to try get Henry. I looked at the picture of us and I closed my eyes and let a single tear fall from my eyes. I loved Henry but he seemed happier with Casey.

Everyone was asleep and I was on my computer talking with Declan late at night when I heard Henry scream. I quickly told Declan I had to go and I was about to go I then remembered he had Casey and my mother so why would he need me. That was when I heard his scream sound like my name. I quickly got up out of my wheelchair and went to his room. I saw Casey was trying to help him through it and when he saw me he quickly pushed her away.

"Get away from me″ he said to her through clenched teeth.

I smiled at him and then I heard a scream from him again. I quickly went to him and he held onto my hand. I looked at him and I whispered in his ear.

"Henry do not fight it focus on my words everything will be alright I promise, do not fight who you are, I love you Henry″

He then looked at my eyes and I gave him a smile and began to gently rub his hairline and he closed his eyes and changed. He changed and I just smiled at him. The big guy walked in and he looked at both Henry and myself. He then made his all to familiar grunt and walked away. I just chuckled and Henry looked at Casey and she changed also. As she did Henry just looked at her and took me to my room and then he actually licked me and I shooed him away.

"Seriously Henry that is nasty″

I then chuckled and he closed the door and I heard him sniff the air and sit right by my door. I smiled and knew he would never leave me, and I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16 seriously?

Enjoy!

Casey was furious that she got rejected from Henry and when she tried to hit me everyone found out.

It all started after Henry had to change. He was outside my door and Casey was trying to get him to go with her but he refused. He just sat where he was outside my door and looked at it. He stayed by my door every time he changed because he felt like he had to protect me. As he was waiting for the night to pass Casey kept trying to get close to him but he would always growl at her.

When the night was about to turn to day Henry went into my room and laid beside me. I woke up and he was just looking at me and I moved closer to him until I felt him his bare skin touched my leg and I forgot his clothes would tear off of him and he would be stark naked when he turned back to his human form.

"Ummm... Henry″

"Yeah″ he whispered.

"Do you think you could put some clothes on?″

"Oh crap... Sorry Sarah″

I just chuckled as he struggled to find clothes and I pointed to the window sill. I always kept a spare set of clothes for him in case this happened!

I walked out of my room and went towards my mothers office where we would have a meeting and eat breakfast. The big guy made the meanest waffles with strawberries and blueberries and a big dollop of whipped topping. My mother would refuse to eat some times but he practically force fed her.

"You need to keep your strength up″ he would say in his deep voice.

As I was approaching my mothers office smelling the delicious scent of waffles I was stopped by Casey. She looked at me and she hit me right in the stomach. I grunted in pain and she was trying to hit me. Kate heard something and she walked out of the hallway to check and that was when she saw Casey attacking me. She quickly jumped in and attacked Casey.

"Sarah run″ she said.

I looked at her and that was when Casey started to turn. I looked at her and she was about to attack Kate. She scratched Kate's arm and Kate pulled out a gun. I then closed my eyes and I went in front of Kate. I then opened my eyes and my hair began to float up. I looked at Casey and I held my hand in front of me and she was in the direct path of my hand. I then closed it and she screamed in pain and began to turn back to her human form. I looked at her and focused and as she was turning back my mother ran into the hall way and saw Kate had a wound on her arm and saw I was turning Casey back. When I opened my hand I looked at Kate and then to Casey and I bent down to Kate. I smiled at her and she looked at me.

"Thank you″ I said with a smile.

I touched Kate's arm and closed my eyes and Kate looked at her arm and saw a light emitting from my hand. She then felt her arm get numb a little and when I moved my hand away her arm was healed.

"Sarah are you alright?″ asked my mother.

I looked at her blinked and then nodded with a smile. Everyone forgot I was an Abnormal until I just reminded them now. They thought of me as a regular person but when I showed them my power now they remembered I was very powerful. Casey was trying to turn back into a werewolf and I just looked at her.

"Your powers are gone, and so will you be″ I said.

My mother looked at her and she was angry with her.

I Helped Kate up and she looked at Casey and then back to me. We then walked into my mothers office and began to talk about our meeting.

"We have reports of an Abnormal in the area who is an em path, he wants to get out of the mob and I think we should help him. Will you and Declan will be on this one″

"Declan is in England mother″ I said.

That was when he showed up and I smiled brightly. Declan was going to help us around here more and as I was eating my waffle with extra berries and listening to my mother she said something that was very shocking to me.

"Sarah you and Kate will be coming with me to go look at a dig sight were something very interesting was found″

I almost chocked on my waffle when my mother said I was able to go with her. She smiled at me and I looked at her.

"Seriously?″ I said with half a waffle in my mouth.

She nodded and I smiled. My first mission and opportunity to get out of the house. This was going to be great!


	17. Chapter 17 hunted part 1

Sorry I have not written in a while I hope you enjoy this! review and comment please!

I ran, ran as fast as I could. My heart was beating as fast as possible. My legs were hurting and occasionally I would fall. But I had to get back up I just had to. Water dripped along the cave wall and I could feel a slight breeze but I still ran. I was being hunted. My families screams of pain echoed in my thoughts. As I rounded a corner I was faced with my hunter and I looked at him in the eyes.

It all started when I was eating waffles and listening to the meeting that my mother was saying to the team. Declan popped up out of know where and I was eating when my mother gave me good news that I was able to go with her and Kate on a mission to go check on a dig sight that had a very interesting find. As my mother was preparing myself for the little task at hand my father showed up out of know where. I looked at him and gave him a very big smile. He smiled at me and my mother looked at him and I quickly left with Kate. She wanted to know what was up with them and I told her that they had major issues.

xXx

I looked right down the barrel of a gun. My hunter was looking into my eyes and I looked right into his. He then smiled and laughed his crooked smile.

"Why are you doing this?″ I asked him.

"Because I am the most powerful Abnormal there is and no one can stop me I can rule the world and I tend too″

I just looked at him and he looked behind him beckoning me to look. I glanced over and saw my mothers blood ridden body, my father clinging to her hand. Kate's blood ridden body lie there. Uncle Nick was breathing heavy and he lost as well. Will was in between two rocks blood streaming from his wounds. And Henry, my Henry lay there as well clinging to my jacket, I looked at my family and then I looked to the man that did this all.

xXx

The sun blared down on us and I watched as my mother was studying an egg. Kate was looking around and I just stood there. This was the most boring mission ever but at least I got out of the castle. It was getting a little to crowded in there. It was big I will admit to that but after awhile everything big tends to seem small.

We headed back to the castle after awhile and my mother was studying the egg to determine what creature came out of that egg. After Declan and Will came back from their mission they were a little tired. But they got it done. Henry was trying to track the creature by seeing if there was any strange sightings lately but everything was quiet. I walked up behind Henry and I surprised him. I watched as he did his techie stuff which is what I called it. And he was showing off like usual. I smiled at him and he pulled up a chair beside him and we watched the monitors until I fell asleep. He then grabbed his coat and covered me with it and let me sleep beside him. Occasionally he would check on me and put his arm around me. When the morning came there was a sighting of something strange in the woods outside of the city. My father carried me to my bedroom when he found me in Henry's lab, I woke up a little and I smiled at my father. He tucked me into bed and I watched as he left after he kissed the top of my forehead.

xXx

"I did not do this you know technically I am not the one to blame you did all the work for me″

"You gave me no choice″ I said.

I watched as my mother was beginning to awaken. She would be screaming in pain soon and I knew it, along with everyone else. I did not have a choice and I did not want to do it but I had to. They told me too. Especially my mother and father. That was their decision on trying to end this. It was not my fault.


	18. Chapter 18 Hunted part 2

**Authors note**: Hope you are enjoying it so far! this is to make up for the time I did not post a story hope your enjoying! review or comment please! this will be about a five to six part story within my story(if that makes sense) enjoy!

Henry managed to track some strange abnormal to the woods. He was told that it killed several people and that it went into a cave. My mother was about to go alone when I stopped her and had an argument with her. My father tried to get my mother to say yes on people going with her but she refused. On the day my mother was going to leave, Kate, Will, Henry, My father, Declan and myself all told her we were going with her just in case she needed help. As we were about to leave uncle Nick popped up out of know where and he was his cocky self like usual. He heard that we were all leaving and wanted to tag along just in case.

"Really guys there is no need for all of you to come it is a simple mission″ said my mother.

"Honestly Helen what is the harm in letting everyone join?″ asked my father.

"Exactly and I just joined so I have to come″ said Nikola.

My mother finally realized there was no changing our minds so we all went. It was going to be almost a two day hike in the woods and then we would reach the cave. We pulled up in one of the transport vans and all piled out and started to walk. After about an hour of walking Nikola began to moan and groan about walking.

"Honestly why are we walking? John is perfectly capable of taking all of us to the cave my feet hurt from walking so much″

"Oh man up Nikola its only been what an hour?″ asked Kate.

"It's Nikola were talking about″ said Will.

Everyone began to laugh and John just shrugged at Nikola. Henry and I were walking together and we were talking like usual. Kate and Will were also talking and my mother and father were talking with each other. Declan and Nikola were not talking they just kept on as we were having our conversation. When night fall was about to begin we decided to set up camp. Henry and I went to go get some fire wood. My mother and father were setting up tents and I Kate and Will were setting up a camp fire and food. After we all ate and talked Henry and I were working on a tracking device. Declan went off into the woods and no one noticed him leave. As I started to yawn my father came over to us and he told me I should get some sleep.

"Alright father, but which tent am I to sleep in?″

He looked at Helen and then back to me and my mother came and got me. We slept in the same tent. Our family was back even for the short time but we were all together and peaceful. Kate slept in her own tent, Nikola, Will and Henry all slept in another and finally we realized Declan was gone.

It was the middle of the night when I heard something. I was a little cold and when I woke up to grab an extra blanket I heard a muffled scream. I quickly grabbed my gun and opened the tent slightly. I could barely see but when my eyes adjusted under the moonlight I could see Declan just standing there. I looked at him and he was looking down. When I called his name he looked up at me and then his eyes began to glow a red colour. I tried to wake my father up but I was grabbed by Declan and he held me above the ground by the neck. He held my other hand which had the gun and he just chuckled. I could barely breath and I looked at him and knew this was not the Declan I knew.

"You will die″ he said with a chuckle.

I got my finger on the trigger of my gun and I wanted to shoot him but I could not so I just shot the ground hoping that the shots would wake up my father or everyone.

"You missed″ he said.

"Not quite″ said Nikola.

I smiled as uncle Nick was there and then my father and mother came out of the tent and my father quickly punched Declan in the stomach. His grip let loose but only for a moment. Declan then threw me against a tree and I screamed in pain. After that he was gone into the forest and my mother was attending to me while Nikola and my father searched for Declan.

"Why would Declan do that?″ asked Kate.

"That is not Declan″ I stated.

"Then who is it?″ asked Will.

I just looked at him and then to the forest. That was not Declan and I knew it. But who or what was it then?


	19. Chapter 19 Hunted part 3

If you enjoy my stories please do not hesitate to leave a comment or review! P.S sorry this took long!

We were walking into the woods trying to find Declan but we could not, then we went to the cave. I looked at my mother and she was looking concerned.

"John maybe you should take Sarah back home″

"WHAT? No way mother, I am staying, besides you can use me for protection″

"I am afraid of you getting injured again″

"Do not worry mother. Please just let me go″

she looked at me and nodded and I smiled at her. Henry was a little worried but he stayed close to me, in fact everyone did. My mother and father started to talk and then I felt something. I stopped and turned around to look. That was when I saw Kate looking at me. She was trying to say something but could not.

"Kate what's wrong?″

She looked into my eyes and I saw them glow a mysterious red colour. She then started to walk towards me but she stopped.

"R-R-Ru-Run- RUN″ she stammered.

That was when she attacked me and I felt a strong force emit from her. I started to fight her and she hit me numerous times. Uncle Nick transformed into a vampire and she ran off.

I looked at Uncle Nick and he walked over to me. He helped me up from the ground and I smiled at him then looked at my mother.

"Do you think Declan is the same? That was Kate but it wasn't. Does that make sense?″

"You mean there is something in her body?″

I nodded and my mother just looked at me then to my father. Henry stayed closer to me and we continued further into the cave system. We were walking and I looked over at Will. I knew he was in love with Kate. I think almost everyone did.

"Will we will find her I promise″

"I know″

I smiled at him and he stopped walking and I looked at him. I then saw a dark figure in the distance and when I touched Will he looked up at me and then held me by the throat. His eyes changed and he just chuckled.

"You think you are so smart! HA I will be the most powerful Abnormal alive and this world will be mine″

I tried to get free from Will's grasp and then I felt him let go. As I fell to the ground I heard Will say something.

"Get- o-out o-f here″

"Will not you too″

I quickly ran to my mother and father and I looked at Will. He ran off and I then looked at my mother. First Kate now Will, who else was next?


	20. Chapter 20 Hunted part 4

Hope you enjoy!

I watched as each of my friends were taken from me. All that was left was my mother and father and I.

"I am taking Sarah home now″

"Father no″ I said protesting.

He looked at me and then to my mother. She looked at me and then to the cave. It was dangerous, everyone knew that.

I looked at where my mother was looking and I knew that it was either my mother or father that was next. The worst part would be when my father gets taken. I knew about his demon's because of Henry blurting it out one day. Then I remembered my Henry was taken from me. He was taken after Uncle Nick was taken. He was about to turn when he stopped himself and then I heard his scream of pain every time he fought his transformation. I ran with my mother and father even though I did not want to.

We continued to walk and we were on alert. I then felt that feeling and I looked at my mother. She was looking down and I looked at my father. He looked at me and put his hand in front of me.

"Sarah go I will be with your mother″

"No I am staying″

"Sarah go, I will be fine I promise″

I looked at him and then my mother tried to go after me but my father stopped her. I then ran and now I was alone. I was alone in a cave that I did not know about. All because of some stupid call.

I looked around and I sat down. As I did I heard a chuckle. I quickly shone my flashlight in the direction and I saw Declan.

"Well now I finally got you alone″

"Who are you?″

"I was your father's demon and now I am going to be yours, I want to be the ruler of this stupid planet because Human's are so worthless. Long ago I fought against your mother and father. They fought hard and almost lost. However your uncle Nikola trapped me. After what seemed like an eternity some stupid Human broke the seal and well...″

I looked at Declan and knew there was an abnormal in him. Kind of like the elemental. Declan's eyes were glowing a strange red colour and when he was talking he took a step closer each time.

"Sarah Magnus- Druitt, every abnormal knows about you. They don't know that your parents are John and Helen but they know that there is a very very powerful Abnormal out there″

"So how did you know it was me?″

"Because I was in your father at one point, when your sister was alive I was brought out of your father and I tried to kill them but they were smart″

I looked at Declan and then I went after him and started to hit him. I tried to use my powers on him but he was moving very fast. Soon I was running after him and that was when I was taken to a clearing. I saw my mother, Will, Henry, Kate, Uncle Nick and then I saw my father, but he was different.

"Father?″ I said softly.

"Sarah leave us, go run please just go″

"Shut up you old fool″

I saw Declan hit my father and I cringed. My father looked at me and then Declan chuckled. I looked at him and then I realized what he wanted.

"Just let them go and you can have me″

"Well that was easy, but no I want to make a game of this. Have a little fun. The game is you have to run and I have to find you. If I find you I get to kill you. Simple enough right?″

"What if I win?″

"Then you can kill me and have all your precious friends back″

"Fine you have a deal″

"alright then, you have ten seconds to run. 10...9...8-″

I quickly ran as fast as I could away from Declan. I was determined to get my family back. No matter what it took.


	21. Chapter 21 Hunted part 5 final

Sorry this took long. But I was having writers block and then finally it went away! hopefully you enjoy this do not forget to comment and leave a review I use it to make myself a better writer!

I ran, ran as fast as I could. My heart was beating as fast as possible. My legs were hurting and occasionally I would fall. But I had to get back up I just had to. Water dripped along the cave wall and I could feel a slight breeze but I still ran. I was being hunted. My families screams of pain echoed in my thoughts. As I rounded a corner I was faced with my hunter and I looked at him in the eyes. I looked right down the barrel of a gun. My hunter was looking into my eyes and I looked right into his. He then smiled and laughed his crooked smile.

"Why are you doing this?″ I asked him.

"Because I am the most powerful Abnormal there is and no one can stop me I can rule the world and I tend too″

I just looked at him and he looked behind him beckoning me to look. I glanced over and saw my mothers blood ridden body, my father clinging to her hand. Kate's blood ridden body lie there. Uncle Nick was breathing heavy and he lost as well. Will was in between two rocks blood streaming from his wounds. And Henry, my Henry lay there as well clinging to my jacket, I looked at my family and then I looked to the man that did this all.

"I did not do this you know technically I am not the one to blame you did all the work for me″

"You gave me no choice″ I said.

I watched as my mother was beginning to awaken. She would be screaming in pain soon and I knew it, along with everyone else. I did not have a choice and I did not want to do it but I had to. They told me too. Especially my mother and father. That was their decision on trying to end this. It was not my fault.

"That is true after all, But you could have just surrendered and let your mother, your father, your best friend, your uncle, your co-worker and your boyfriend beat you till you could not move"

"But were would the fun be in that, then you would not have the satisfaction of hurting me and feeling the life drain from my body"

"You know what Sarah you are so right but I could do it now"

I saw Declan come towards me and I quickly grabbed onto him and I closed my eyes. I drew every ounce of my power towards Declan to try and stop this energy abnormal. I looked into Declan's eyes and I saw Declan. I knew it was him. My powers were focused on Declan and getting rid of the energy abnormal. I knew my mother always told me that all Abnormal's deserved to live and not die but this one deserved to. I heard Declan scream and then I felt it. The energy abnormal was in pain.

"This is for my mother" I said.

A burst of energy from me flung the energy abnormal from Declan's body onto the cave floor. I saw my mother and father slowly get up along with uncle nick. I smiled at them and I closed my eyes and held out my hand towards the Abnormal.

"No one hurts my family and gets away with it"

I then used my powers and almost killed the abnormal however it jumped into my energy shot and went into my body. I screamed in pain as I felt the energy abnormal trying to kill me.

"I will not die without knowing you are dead"

I looked at my father and then to my mother and I screamed in pain. I looked at uncle nick and he looked at me. Our eyes met and he knew what to do. I smiled at him and he pulled out a gun and shot me right in the chest. I fell to the ground and my mother and father waited for my last breath to leave my body.

"Sarah I am sorry" said Nikola.

"Y-You h-Had to" I said in pain.

He looked at me and in that moment I saw Nikola Tesla cry. I smiled at my mother and father and they smiled back. My mother was already crying and I just gave her one of my smiles.

"Good bye mother, good bye father"

"Sarah" they both said.

That was when I took my final breath and everything faded away.


	22. Chapter 22 A new Beginning

Here ya go... Don't know when I will stop this story, but you never know this might be the last chapter it might not!

John Druitt held onto his daughter Sarah, he could not lose another child not again. Helen was crying, she was trying to get Sarah back to the Sanctuary so she could revive her. Henry was crying while Kate held him back.

"Magnus you know its been over ten minutes she is gone" said Will.

"NO YOUR WRONG" yelled Helen. "I can not lose her not another one"

Nikola looked at Helen and he saw everyone was crying. He had to do something. But what?

What was he capable of doing that could change everyone's feelings.

That is when he got an idea, it had to work it just had to. He quickly pulled out a vial of blood and he looked at Helen.

"Nikola no"

"I can not lose her" he said.

He then opened the vial and poured all of it in her mouth. He then held out his hand and an electric charge came from his hand. Everyone closed their eyes from the intensity of the light and when the light disappeared Henry opened his eyes first and saw Sarah was looking up at everyone.

"Henry" she said faintly.

Henry was quickly beside her and he held onto her tightly.

xxxXXXxxx

I saw my mother was looking at papers and she was making sure I was alright. I looked at my mother and smiled at her. As I was walking towards her I felt a little dizzy and I grabbed onto the wall to support myself.

"Sarah whats wrong?" asked my mother.

"Nothing I am fine"

"No we need to take you to the infirmary"

"Mother I just got a little dizzy that is all do not worry"

"But-"

"Mother I am fine I promise"

I gave her a smile and gave her a hug as well. I walked away and I went to find my father. He was some where in the Sanctuary I just had to find out where. As I walked by the lab Henry was in I heard him talking to someone. I listened carefully and I heard Kate and Will in there as well.

"I don't know if I can face her"

"Why?" asked Kate

"I was not there to protect her" said Henry.

"You have to understand she protected all of us and lost her life"

"Dude don't you think I know that, that is not my point though. I chose to love her because she is an amazing person. But if I can not protect her then what use am I?"

"Yeah but you are dating the most powerful Abnormal out there" said Kate.

"She has a point" said Will.

I quickly walked away quietly. As I reached the lab that Uncle Nick was in I heard my father, the big guy and uncle Nick were talking as well.

"You used your last vial of untainted blood"

"It was either let you die and see all of you whine like babies or save her so you would stop" said uncle Nick.

"No that is a lie and we both know it" said my father. " You could not bare to lose her as well. Am I right?"

"Well maybe just a little. But I could not lose her I already lost Ashley that was more than I could bare"

I looked at the floor and I walked away from the room. Everyone was talking about me. They all were talking about how they almost lost me. I quickly walked back to my mother and I heard her talking as well. This time she was talking to Declan.

"Declan I almost lost her, Nikola gave her pure vampire blood and she is back like nothing happened"

"Then why are you not happy?" asked Declan.

"Because I almost lost my daughter, she is the youngest and I almost lost my baby, I don't know if I can handle losing her"

"Helen she risked her life to save all of you, you are just as important to everyone as she is important to you. You risk your life every day and she is starting to do the same"

I listened for a moment and thought about what everyone was worried about. I thought about their words and how everyone could not bare to lose me. But what was I suppose to do?

I had to risk my life to save my families life. I could not change that factor. As I was wondering about what they were saying I heard an alarm go off within the building. I quickly ran into my mothers office and she was locating where the alarm was.

"down where the red list Abnormal's are" said my mother.


	23. Chapter 23 Now I know

Hope you enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!

I was sitting at my mother's desk listening to my favorite song and tossing a ball in the air. Everyone was on the red list floor because one of the red list abnormal's broke out. So they were dealing with it. My mother did not want me to get in harm's way because essentially I came back from the dead.

As I was tossing the ball in the air I heard something. I turned down my favorite song and listened carefully. After a couple minutes of not hearing anything I shrugged it off and turned up the music a little louder. I continued to toss my ball in the air and I felt a little bored. Everyone was having all the fun and I was stuck in my mother's office while they handled the abnormal.

I felt a slight breeze behind me and I knew something was wrong. In a split second decision I moved from my spot and I saw a spike pierce one of my mother's computer screens. I then saw the abnormal and it looked pissed off.

"Well this is interesting" I said.

I dodged one of its attacks and before I could dodge the next one it grabbed me and threw me through her door into the hall way.

"That really hurt" I said.

It then came after me and I quickly ran. What happened to my mother and everyone else? I ran down the hallways with the abnormal right behind me. Everything was getting wrecked as I ran down the hallways.

I finally lost the abnormal and I managed to get to a room and call my mother.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The abnormal got free" said Will.

"Yeah thanks for telling me guys"

"Is it after you?" asked my mother.

"Nah its just father on a rampage... of course it is- oh crap"

the abnormal found me and I had to quickly run away. As I was running away it got a hold of my leg. I tried to get away from it but I couldn't. That was when I heard a growl. I looked up ahead and saw Henry in his werewolf form. He quickly attacked the abnormal and I looked at Henry. They were in a battle and the abnormal tried to get to me but Henry just kept blocking his advances. I was about to run away when I heard Henry howl in pain. I looked at him and he injured the abnormal and then I saw his wound. He hand a spike almost close to his heart. I quickly went to Henry and he turned back to his human form. His screams of pain echoed in the hallways. I saw my mother coming towards us and she saw the tears running down my face.

"Mother you have to save him"

"Will quickly we have little time" said my mother.

I looked at Henry and he was taken away from me while Kate held me back.

"It'll be fine Henry is tough" said Kate.

"Now I know how you all feel when I;m injured"

Kate just smiled at me and held onto me. I now knew what everyone went through when I was injured and when I died. This was the pain I was putting them through.


	24. Chapter 24 everything

Hope you enjoy it! Please do not hesitate to leave a comment or review!

For the past couple of days I was in my room and I never let anyone in, not even my own mother. The whole thing about Henry getting injured to protect me and how I felt when he was injured. I kept putting my own life at risk for everyone so they would not get injured and when one of them got injured I felt like I failed. It was my job to protect them, I was the one with the powers, I was the one who was suppose to keep them from harms way.

"Sarah please let me come in" begged my mother.

I looked at the door and I turned up my music I was listening to. I did not want to be bothered by my mother. I kept hearing her knocks and that was when I decided to text Declan.

Can I come there for awhile?

Whats wrong?

Everything

Sure give me like ten minutes to tie up my meeting

Thanx :)

I quickly packed a bag and I left a note for my mother. Knowing her she would either get one of the abnormal's to break into my room. I looked at my phone when it vibrated and I left.

I was happy to have my father's gift. Which came in handy on the best of occasions.

When I arrived Declan was smiling and I just gave him a look. He then wiped his smile from his face and he took me to his office. We talked for what seemed like hours and I knew Declan was a good listener. He told me when I was fifteen that I could come to him when ever I needed. At fifteen I was struggling with my powers. They were fluctuating every second day almost everyday. Declan was always there for me. He helped me every single time I needed him.

"It is hard for everyone not just you"

"But still, I never knew how much I hurt all of you" I said.

"Ya but you saved all of us everytime we needed you, you save me Sarah and it is something I still owe you"

I smiled at him and he then received a video call. I looked at him and he took the call. I saw my mother on the screen and Declan looked at me then to her. He quickly changed the camera angle so I was not in the frame and he proceeded to talk to her.

"Declan Sarah is missing we need to start a search party"

"She has her father's gift there is no way on this planet we would find her. Just give her some time she probably left for a good reason ,tell me what happened"

My mother then proceeded to talk to Declan about what happened at the sanctuary. He listened intently and tried to help my mother calm down.

"Helen you just have to trust me she is safe and she will probably go back just give her the time she needs."

"Alright thank you Declan"

I looked at Declan and knew that in a couple of days my mother would figure out his message. He knew that I was just going to be here temporarily.

He showed me my room which was conveniently located right next to his just in case something went wrong or I needed to talk.

As night fell and everyone went to sleep, I got a little hungry so I decided to go get something to eat. As I walked past Declan's room I heard him talking with someone.

"How is she?"

"She is fine. Do not worry so much Helen. She is a strong girl this was hard for her. She always tries to protect everyone and yet when Henry was injured it devastated her because she loves him and she could not protect him."

"I wish she could talk to me about this, why she goes to you is beyond me"

"Helen I listen to her and talk to her you act like her mother when she needs a friend. She can not talk to Will because he will go psychologist on her, Kate has her own issues to deal with. She is trying to discover her feelings about Henry and the big guy well she can't go to him because he talks to you about everything"

"Not everything"

"but you get my point" said Declan.

I went back into my room after hearing their conversation and I thought about what Declan said. He was right I could not go to my mother and talk to her because she would act just like my mother. My father was dealing with his demon's. Uncle Nick was with my father and Declan was really the only person I could talk to about everything.


	25. Chapter 25 Perfect

PLEASE COMMENT OR REVIEW! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH! I AM DOING THIS FOR YOU MY READERS! PLEASE REVIEW OR LEAVE A COMMENT OR EMAIL ME IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS OR ANYTHING. I WILL NOT STOP IF YOU GIVE ME A BAD REVIEW IT WILL HELP ME A LOT!

After a couple of days with Declan and helping him with his work and with the abnormal's that he housed I finally called my mother but it was a very tight secure line that even Henry could not detect at all. She was wondering where I was and if I was coming home anytime soon.

"Mother I just need some time alone, I am safe I promise you that how is everyone?"

"They are all fine. Henry and Will are actually in Northern England doing some research on a sighting of some sort."

"Oh really, what about Kate?"

"She is off doing her own thing picking up things for me the usual"

"Nothing is usual with you mother, what about the big guy?"

"He is the same, helping out and what not"

I smiled and finally said my good byes. I went to Declan and told him I would be going to check up on Henry and Will.

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"It will not be a problem I will be out of sight"

Declan nodded and I left. I was wondering what kind of sighting that was reported. As Henry and Will were walking towards a building I was right behind them but I did have some distance between us. I saw Henry looked like nothing happened to him and he even chuckled which brightened me up a little. That was when I heard Will talk to Henry about my disappearance.

"I just wish she would call. I am worried about her"

"She will just give her some time" said Will.

"Yeah your probably right, I hope she calls so I know where she is"

"She is safe and that is all that matters"

I stopped dead in my tracks and watched them go ahead. I had to get a hold of Henry but how. As soon as they went into the building I went back to Declan. I thought about what Henry said and Declan and I began to talk. We talked for what seemed like hours and when Declan got a message from one of his workers that Henry and will were here along with a special guest.

"K tell them I will be right there I am in the middle of a meeting, do not tell them She is here"

"Yes sir"

I looked at Declan and he smiled at me. He told me that he would not tell them I was here and that he would see to it they were done with what they came for immediately. Declan then left and I went to his computer. I got into it and went into the security system. I listened to what they had to say and I saw there was a woman with them.

"Declan this is Erika she works at the facility, she is one of many werewolves, I am not alone anymore"

I saw the joy in Henry's eyes and I turned off the computer. He was happy with her, this Erika girl shared something common with him and he could discuss things with her that he could not discuss with me. I grabbed my jacket thinking they had gone to another part of the Sanctuary and was about to leave. That was when I saw the four of them sitting in a common room off to the side of the front door. I looked at Declan and he quickly got up. Henry followed his gaze and he saw me.

"Sarah your alright"

"Sarah do not go" said Declan.

"I-I-I-"

I could not form a sentence properly I was at a lose for words and did not know what to say. I just looked at Henry and then to Erika. They were perfect for each other.


	26. Chapter 26 Why

Hope you like it! Comment or Review please it really truly helps me out a lot!

Declan quickly grabbed onto me when I quickly teleported and I found myself in a field. He let go of me and he looked around for a moment. He was not use to being teleported somewhere, in fact he never was teleported anywhere before.

"Why did you grab onto me?"

"Sarah do not do this, let's go back"

"Why? Henry is happy he found someone of his own kind who can relate to him"

"Sarah you and I both know he is in love with you. There was numerous times someone could have taken him from you, there was numerous times he could have went out with someone else but he is crazy for you. He risked his life for you"

I just looked at him and I saw his phone was on and I saw a picture of Henry on it. He was on call with Henry. I wanted to hit Declan so hard I wanted to kill him but I knew he was just trying to do good. He quickly shut off his phone and I looked at him.

"Fine let's go"

He gave me a smile and I just looked at him. We arrived back at his Sanctuary and I saw Henry was still waiting where we left.

"Sarah please do not go"

I just looked at him and Will took Erika away. She was hesitant at first and Declan decided to show her around the Sanctuary. Henry and I were alone for once. In away I did not remember the last time we were alone.

"Sarah I do not love Erika, I never will. Just because she is a werewolf and just because she is the same as me does not mean I will replace you."

"But-"

"Just because I was happy does not mean nothing. Sarah you have to remember I thought for almost all my life I was alone. I thought I was the only werewolf out there and now that I know I am not alone I am grateful for that. But other than that I miss you Sarah"

I looked at him and he held onto me while I started to cry. Why was everything so messed up? Why was I so messed up?


	27. Chapter 27 life

Sorry this took long to write but I have been a very busy girl working on a different story. Don't forget to leave a review!

The birds were whistling away as the sun shone down on the most beautiful of days. A small gentle breeze could be felt in the air and everything was perfect. My mother and I had just gotten back from a small little trip to do some shopping. Will and Kate were on a trip of their own trying to capture an abnormal and Henry was working on some new technology. The big guy was off doing his own thing like usual and it was perfect today nothing could ruin it.

"I am going to go see what Henry is up to"

"Alright then come back I would like to have some tea with you"

I smiled at her and walked away. Knowing my mother she would have only the finest tea that was imported to her directly. However that would soon get cut off because there was a threat that my mother could not fix yet. I walked down the hallway and I thought I heard something but I could not figure out what it was. Finally I arrived at the lab and I saw Henry just typing away like usual and trying to figure out some problem.

"You do look like I nerd, Kate had told me before but I told her I could not see it and now I do"

"Ha Ha very funny, enjoyed the trip?" he asked.

I just gave him a smile and walked up behind him. He was looking at some sort of program and I just wrapped my arms around him while he smiled.

"I missed you" he whispered.

"I was only gone for an hour darling" I said softly.

He just smiled and gave me a gentle kiss. That was when I sensed something was wrong. I looked around and I closed my eyes for a moment. I could not figure out what was wrong but I knew something was. That was when I looked at the computer and I brought up the program that ran the energy field around the Sanctuary building. It was fluctuating and I just chuckled.

"Daddy" I whispered.

I shut it down for a moment and I gave Henry a quick kiss and I teleported to my mother's office. I saw my father and uncle Nick. They were smiling at me and my mother's expression turned to a happy one when she saw me.

"Hello father"

"Sarah how have you been?"

"Fine" I said.

I hugged Uncle Nick and he gave me a smile. He then walked towards the library where my mother kept her wine collection and my father had to talk to Henry about something. I looked at my mother and she was smiling at me. That was when I sensed something else.

"Sarah what is wrong?" asked my mother.

"I-I do not know"

I looked around and that was when I saw a giant ant looking abnormal. I quickly moved out of the way from its strike and when I looked back my mother screamed in agony as the giant ant stabbed her with one of its pincers.

"Mother no" I said softly.

I quickly shot a fire ball at the Ant and it looked at me then hissed. I was about to start it on fire when my mother screamed again. The ant jumped out the window and now my focus was turned on my mother.

"Bloody Hell" she said in agony.

"Mom, let me take a look" I said.

I moved her hand away from her wound and that was when I saw a giant hole in her stomach. I was about to call for my uncle when I saw Henry run into the room followed by my father teleporting in front of him and grabbing his throat. I was more focused on my mother and I tried to stop the bleeding.

"Mommy don't die" I said through tears.

My father looked at me and immediatly put Henry down. I was covered in my mothers blood and she was looking at me with sympathy. When my father tried to grab her she screamed in agony agian. That was when Uncle Nick came into her office with a glass of wine.

"My my Helen I really do love your wine selection" he said.

He then heard my mother scream in pain and he quickly dropped the wine cup he was holding. It shattered on the floor but no one really cared.

"Sarah go into the hallway now" demanded my uncle.

I looked at him through the tears that were falling down my eyes, I slowly got up and I walked into the hallway. Henry was helping my father and Nikola and I was looking at my hands covered in my mothers blood.

"Helen do not die on us open your eyes" said Nikola.

"Helen" said my father.

I closed my eyes for a moment and I thought about my mother. I then stopped crying and I clenched my hands in to a fist. I felt this energy coming from no where and yet I embrassed it. I walked into the office and I had my eyes closed for a moment. That was when my father looked at me and he was stunned. They saw my hair floating in the air and an ominous light emitting from my body.

"I will not let you die mother" I said.

I then bent down near her and I closed my eyes. I held my hands above my mother and then the light emitted from my hands and hit my mothers wound. I was breathing heavy trying to control the power that was surging through my body and that was when I heard my mother gasp for air and she began to cough. I opened my eyes to see my mother smile at me and then everything went black. I opened my eyes again and as I looked I saw my mother, Henry, my father and uncle Nick crouched around a body that was convulsing.

"Damn it Henry hold her head so she doesn't hit it. John keep her on her side, Nikola make sure her legs don't kick to much. Sarah don't you do this to me" said my mother.

I looked at then all and then I saw a bright light near me. I looked around and that was when I saw someone I missed all to much. I smiled brightly and she touched my shoulder. I then softly whispered her name.

"Ashley"


End file.
